1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method for forming an image by exposing a surface of a photoconductor drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that form an image by exposing a surface of a photoconductor drum or drums have been actively developed in recent years.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-007697, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-208024 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-088522 disclose image forming apparatuses that suppress density unevenness of an image in a rotation direction of a photoconductor drum.
According to the conventional image forming apparatuses discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-007697, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-208024 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-088522 and the like, it has been difficult to stably suppress density unevenness of an image in the rotation direction of the photoconductor drum while suppressing a drop in productivity.